


Special Delivery

by magneticdice



Series: A.U.gust 2015 [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Challenge: A.U.gust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticdice/pseuds/magneticdice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy keeps ordering pizza because she has a thing for the hot, redheaded delivery guy, but she has no idea the reason he lingers at the door is because of her cute brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> oh god, forgive me for the lame title… i couldn’t think of anything else that related to pizza deliveries that didn’t sound absolutely terrible.

Mickey and his brothers were sitting in the living room, lazily watching TV when Mandy plopped down on arm of the sofa, complaining about being hungry.

“So make us dinner,” Iggy said over his shoulder, not even bothering to look away from the stupid game show that was on.

“Why don’t _you_ make dinner for once?” she bit back, scowling at the back of his head.

“Right,” Mickey snorted, and heard Mandy sigh in frustration and defeat. They both knew Iggy would never do it, let alone care that Mandy was upset.

“How ‘bout pizza?” Colin wondered.

“You must be high if you think I’m paying for pizza for all of you assholes,” she muttered.

“I _am_ high,” Colin said, smirking. He laughed and gave Iggy a fist bump. Mickey rolled his eyes at them.

Another ten minutes or so passed before Mickey heard his sister’s stomach growl. He felt a little bad, and pizza sounded like a good idea, so he told her he’d split it with her despite knowing full-well he would be the only one of the boys contributing. Mandy jumped up and called the pizzeria and quickly ordered a pair of large pies.

It only took half an hour for the food to arrive. Mandy dashed to her room to get money when the doorbell rang, leaving Mickey to answer it. He stood, annoyed that he had to get up, and made his way to the entrance at a lazy shuffle. When he opened the door, there was a tall redhead standing on their steps with two pizza boxes in his hands.

“Hey, you ordered the two pepperoni pies?” he asked, green eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled genuinely at Mickey.

“Um, yeah,” Mickey told him, trying not to stare at the way the guy’s biceps were flexing from holding the boxes. It wasn’t easy; the delivery guy was _hot_. He glanced towards Mandy’s room but there was still no sign of her. “My sister went to get cash. It’ll just be a sec,” he explained.

“No problem,” the redhead told him, nodding. “Yours is the last stop on this run, so I’m not really in a rush,” he said, smiling again.

Mickey nodded too, because he didn’t know what else to do. What right did the guy have to smile at him like that anyway? A minute went by and it started getting awkward, what with the delivery guy holding the boxes in his arms and Mickey just standing there, dumbly holding the door open. He could smell the pizza through the cardboard boxes, the scent of the pepperoni and the grease completely overwhelming his nose in the best possible way. He bit his bottom lip in an attempt to not salivate.

“Got it!” Mandy yelled, running to the door. “Here’s my half,” she said before handing the redhead her money. Mickey could tell the moment Mandy _really_ looked at the delivery guy, because her whole posture changed. She leaned against the doorway and flashed him a coy smile, looking at him through her eyelashes.

“Well, _you’re_ new,” she stated. “What happened to Tony?”

“He started college,” the guy said with a shrug. “I’m Ian.”

Mandy sharply elbowed Mickey in his side, so he added his cash to the money Mandy had already given to Ian and reached for the boxes, surprised to find that they were still piping hot. The pizzeria must have made Ian use one of those insulated bags.

He took the boxes and set them down onto the table. Iggy immediately hooked an arm over the edge of the sofa and eyed the pizza like he was staring at a pair of boobs.

“Do you need any change?” he heard Ian ask his sister from the doorway.

“No, you can keep it,” Mandy cooed. Mickey rolled his eyes at his sister’s blatant, horrible flirting. A guy that hot definitely wasn’t going to go for his sister, and a couple of extra bucks wouldn’t change that.

“Enjoy your pizza,” Ian called, loud enough for Mickey to hear. He looked back at the entrance and watched Mandy wave at him before he walked down the stairs.

“If you losers want some, go get plates,” Mickey reluctantly said to Iggy and Colin once Mandy closed the door. She laughed as the brothers both darted past them and into the kitchen at light speed.

~ ~ ~

The next night, Mandy demanded that they order pizza again. Mickey would have been fine with it, except for the fact that he _knew_ she was broke. She adamantly insisted that they order some and that Mickey pay for it.

“Are you sure this doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that you have a hardon for the new delivery guy?” he complained.

“I do not!” she said, pretending to be affronted by his accusation, but they both knew it was total bullshit. “Come on, the pizza was _so_ good,” she reasoned.

Mickey couldn’t argue; the pie had had the perfect balance of grease, cheese and toppings.

“Fine, but I’m not sharing with them,” he told her, referring to their brothers.

“They’re downstairs smoking up,” Mandy said with disdain. “Don’t you smell it?”

Mickey shrugged. He’d grown so accustomed to the various odors in their house that the smell of weed barely registered.

“We just won’t tell them,” Mandy said conspiratorially. She grabbed her cell and placed the order for a large, single pie, which Mickey reluctantly shelled out twenty bucks for.

Mandy _bolted_ to get the door the moment the doorbell rang while Mickey waited in the living room. He had a clear view of the front door (and consequently the delivery guy) from his spot at the end of the sofa. Ian was full of smiles and extremely friendly with Mandy, to the point where Mickey was actually surprised by it. He lingered in the doorway long enough for Mickey to steal a couple of glances at him while sipping his beer and smoking his cigarette.

Mickey was tired of waiting. He impatiently got up and practically snatched the box out of Ian’s hands. “Some of us are hungry,” he muttered, and pretended not to hear Mandy and Ian laughing quietly with each other as he walked back to the couch. ~~He wasn’t jealous at all.~~

~ ~ ~

It took Mandy all of two days to pester him again about getting pizza.

“Not again,” Mickey groaned. “We just fucking had it twice in a row.”

“But we didn’t have any last night, so he’s not gonna think we’re weird,” Mandy reasoned.

Mickey rolled his eyes again at the thought of his sister and the cute redhead flirting back and forth. “I want extra cheese this time, and you’re doing my laundry for a month.”

“As if I don’t do it anyway,” she muttered while dialing the pizzeria.

“Wait up, you guys had pizza two nights ago?” Iggy started complaining. “ _And you didn’t fucking share?_ ”

“Did you fuckers have money?” Mickey demanded. He watched as Iggy and Colin exchanged a guilty look, then laughed and said, “Well, I’d shut the fuck up if I were you.”

The pizza eventually arrived, and this time Ian brought them some free garlic knots as a bonus. Just like the previous two times they’d ordered from the pizzeria, Ian and Mandy talked in the doorway for an unnecessarily long time after she had paid him and even after the Milkovich brothers had descended upon the food like vultures.

~ ~ ~

Mandy was completely smitten. She talked her brothers’ ears off about Ian at any opportunity, wondering if he was single and what he did in his free time, besides delivering pizza. The pattern of ordering pizza every other night continued for almost two weeks before Mandy worked up the courage to do something about her crush.

Mickey’s head whipped in the direction of the entrance, pizza slice halfway to his mouth, not sure he’d heard correctly.

“W-what?” Ian stuttered.

“I asked if you wanted to go out sometime,” Mandy repeated, smiling at the redhead. “You know, catch a movie or something?”

Mickey could see the panic on Ian’s face, even if Mandy hadn’t picked up on it yet. He slowly set his slice down, attention on the pair at the door.

“Um…” Ian began, fidgeting with his hands. “I… Sorry, Mandy… I can’t… I...”

Mickey felt his hands curling into fists of their own accord. How the fuck could this asshole spend so much time leading his sister on if he wasn’t interested? One look at Mandy’s face was all it took for him to lose his temper. Nobody toyed with his sister and got away with it.

He stood from the couch and was at the door in less time than it took for Colin and Iggy to notice he’d left the living room.

“Do you wanna fuckin’ die?” he threatened, fist raised.

Ian’s eyebrows rose in alarm, and he immediately took a step back from the doorway, lifting his arms to guard himself.

“Mick! Don’t,” Mandy said, grabbing his arm and pulling it down. Mickey saw a small tear streaming down her face but she wiped at it quickly. She plastered a cheery smile on her face and looked right at Ian. “It’s fine. I’m fine. Let’s go.”

She turned and walked to the living room. Mickey had almost forgotten how strong his sister really was.

He glared at Ian before slamming the door shut in his face. Mickey guessed this would be the last night they’d be having pizza for a while.

~ ~ ~

About a week later, Mickey was enjoying a night alone at home when the doorbell rang. He begrudgingly got up and answered it. To his surprise, it was Ian.

Honestly, if he hadn’t just smoked a fat-ass blunt on his own, he might have decked him before the redhead even got a word in edgewise. Luckily for him, Mickey was feeling pretty chill. He was still furious to see the delivery guy’s freckled face, but didn’t have the will to do anything about it besides glare daggers at him.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he asked with a sneer.

“Special delivery,” Ian said, holding up a box of pizza, but Mickey definitely detected a question in his tone. He raised an eyebrow at the redhead. “I was an idiot, so I came to apologize,” he explained.

“I brought your favorite,” he continued when Mickey didn’t respond. “Extra cheese and pepperoni…”

Mickey grunted. He _was_ starving (Iggy had eaten all of the junk food in the house during his last bout of munchies) but he didn’t want Ian to think he was getting off that easily.

“And beer…” the redhead told him, turning so that Mickey could see the six-pack in his other hand.

Mickey opened the door more but crossed his arms, barring Ian from entering.

“Why the fuck did you let Mandy think you were into her if you weren’t?” he demanded.

He saw the color creep up onto the delivery boy’s cheeks. “I was- _am_ interested… just not in her,” he said, looking at the floor.

“The fuck does that mean?” Mickey asked, confused.

Ian looked up and met Mickey’s eyes. He pursed his lips and Mickey could see how deep the blush on Ian’s face was now. The meaning behind the redhead’s words finally dawned on him.

“Oh…” was all he could think of to say. So he _hadn’t_ been imagining the redhead stealing glances at him too...

Ian’s lips quirked into a tentative smile. “So does that mean I can come in?” he asked timidly.

Mickey thought it over for all of two seconds. He reached for the beer with a smirk and walked back to the living room, knowing the redhead would follow. He was glad his back was turned to him so that Ian couldn’t see him smiling from ear to ear.


End file.
